Les bas rouges
by Electre1964
Summary: Volonté de fer, patience, ténacité. Tels sont les ingrédients nécessaires à une vengeance froide et sans pitié [Participation au Challenge de Mai du Collectif NONAME.]
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est avec un soulagement certain que, dans le cadre du Challenge de Mai du Collectif NONAME "Hier encore", je vous propose cette fic en plusieurs chapitres (mais je ne sais pas combien pour l'instant). Pourquoi soulagement ? Parce que j'ai bien cru ne jamais y arriver et franchement je ne pouvais pas ne pas participer !

Cette fic se situera entre la prise du pouvoir par Napoléon III (1851) et la guerre franco-prussienne (1870). C'est une période à mes yeux extrêmement riche tant au niveau social qu'au niveau artistique (pour autant qu'il y en ait eu un à cette époque, mais ceci est une autre histoire...). C'est surtout l'avènement des grands magasins tels le Bazar de l'Hôtel de Ville (1855) - Les Grands magasins du Louvre (1855) - A la Belle Jardinière (1856) - Les Grands Magasins du Printemps (1865) - La Samaritaine (1869).

C'est aussi l'âge d'or des demi-mondaines ou encore "grandes horizontales" dont une des plus célèbres, la Païva, se fera construire au 25 avenue des Champs-Elysées, un hôtel particulier encore visible, de nos jours propriété du club privé anglais "Travellers Club".

Tout un programme !

 **Question d'Hermystic "En tant qu'auteur, quelles sont tes inspirations du moment ?"** Vu le mal que j'ai eu à trouver une histoire pour ce challenge qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, je n'ai pas de réponse évidente. En général, il suffit d'une image, d'une phrase (ici du titre d'un livre) pour que ça se déclenche. Ou pas...

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 – ANGOULEME -1852

La cloche du couvent vient de retentir et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant pour tirer tout le monde du sommeil, Sœur Marie-de-la-Miséricorde vient taper des mains dans le dortoir.

\- Debout Mesdemoiselles ! Le Seigneur n'attend pas, dépêchez-vous !

Un léger brouhaha, les pensionnaires sortent rapidement du sommeil, s'habillent et filent au réfectoire où les attend une soupe et un quignon de pain. Ce petit-déjeûner hâtivement avalé, elles filent vers les corvées qui leur ont été assignées. Aujourd'hui, Irène doit nettoyer seule le réfectoire, à genoux sur le carrelage mouillé, armé d'une brosse en chiendent et de savon noir. Elle frotte avec rage et s'imagine que c'est le visage de la Mère Supérieure qu'elle récure ainsi. L'image la fait sourire et la console de cette punition, une parmi toutes celles qui ont plu sur ses épaules depuis son entrée dans ce couvent, il y a dix ans.

Déposée là comme un paquet de linge sale par une mère qu'elle n'a jamais revue depuis, elle a grandi au milieu des horions et avanies de toutes sortes. Irène est une pensionnaire pauvre, une de ces indigente que les sœurs ne gardent que pour deux raisons : tout d'abord, elles peuvent ainsi se targuer d'accueillir et d'instruire toutes les jeunes personnes, quelle que soit leur condition. Leur réputation d'âmes charitables n'est pas mise à mal et les dons continuent à affluer. Ensuite ces pensionnaires constituent un réservoir de main-d'œuvre à bon marché, taillable et corvéable à merci. Les sœurs se paient ainsi sur les débours de nourriture occasionnée par ces pensionnaires sans le sou. Nourriture est un bien grand mot : soupe claire, harengs saurs, choux, pommes-de-terre, pain le plus souvent rassis à l'instar de la gelée de coing dure à s'y casser les dents.

Irène s'accommodait sans mal de ce régime plutôt frugal, elle n'avait jamais été une grosse mangeuse et sa minceur lui attirait souvent des moqueries qu'elle ignorait. Mais elle ne supportait pas les réflexions et humiliations des pensionnaires plus huppées, de celles dont les parents avaient titres, terres et qui seraient pourvues sans nul doute d'une dot consistante lors de leurs épousailles. Si ce couvent, comme tous les autres, prônait la charité chrétienne, il faut croire qu'elle était réservée aux manifestations extérieures car elle n'avait jamais cours dans ces lieux ceints de hauts murs. Moqueries, remarques acides, bousculades, Irène avait eu droit à tout l'éventail possible des avanies et Dieu sait qu'en ce domaine ses tourmenteuses ne manquaient pas d'imagination. Dévorée d'une rage infinie elle ne disait rien, baissait les yeux et courbait les épaules : elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Justement, un petit groupe ricanant traversait le réfectoire et Irène soupira, sachant fort bien qu'elles allaient s'en prendre à elle une fois de plus.

\- Tiens, Melle Souillon nettoie le sol !

\- Où ça ?

\- Et bien là, devant toi !

\- Ho, je suis confuse, j'ai cru que c'était un paquet de linge sale !

\- C'est pourtant vrai qu'il n'y a guère de différence…

Un pied chaussé d'une bottine de cuir souple et fin tapote près du seau d'eau. A quatre pattes, Irène récure toujours et ne dit rien. Son silence énerve.

\- Remarquez, laver le sol lui permet de se laver les mains en même temps. Ça ne doit pas être si fréquent… Les gens de son espèce ne sont pas très propres (reniflement sonore), d'ailleurs ne trouvez-vous pas que cela sent fort mauvais ?

Concert de reniflements et gloussements en cascade. Irène a cessé de récurer.

\- Allons, continue donc à frotter ! Ce couvent te fait déjà la charité de te nourrir, te vêtir et te loger, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissante plutôt que de jouer les paresseuses !

Irène se relève lentement et son bourreau. Interdite, cette dernière se tait. Irène sourit lentement et suit de sa langue une dentition parfaite, régulière et blanche. Son interlocutrice blêmit, on lui sait de fort mauvaises dents, elle ne peut se montrer raisonnables face aux sucreries. Puis Irène saisit son seau dont elle verse l'eau dans un grand geste circulaire. Piaillements frénétiques, les chaussures de ces demoiselles sont trempées.

Insolente, comment oses-tu ! Je vais de ce pas voir la Mère Supérieure.

Encore une semaine au pain sec et à l'eau, mais le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING : viol en fin de chapitre**

* * *

ANGOULEME -1854

\- Irène, vous avez 17 ans et il vous faut travailler. Vous n'avez certes pas l'étoffe d'une novice, je vous ai donc trouvé une place chez une brodeuse en ville. Travaillez bien, soyez honnête, humble et reconnaissante. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, ne répondez jamais !

La Mère Supérieure la congédie d'un geste rapide et le jardinier la conduit jusqu'en ville, à peine ½ heure de charrette brinquebalante. Irène quitte le couvent sans regrets, elle qui a cru dépérir derrière ces murs sinistres. Elle respire à pleins poumons l'air frais mais relativement doux de ce début de décembre. Elle regarde autour d'elle, curieuse et sourit, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Le jardinier la dépose avec son baluchon devant la porte d'un magasin du faubourg de l'Houmeau et s'en retourne. Irène reste là, les bras ballants, à regarder la vitrine où trônent des exemplaires de point d'Alençon, d'Angleterre et de Venise.

\- C'est vous l'apprentie ? Allez, rentrez, ça fait dix minutes que vous êtes plantée là, ça va faire fuir la clientèle !

Irène sursaute, obtempère et suit une femme d'âge moyen, toute de noir vêtue, qui lui fait traverser le magasin pour l'emmener dans l'arrière-boutique. La femme s'assied, Irène reste debout.

\- La Mère Supérieure du couvent de la Miséricorde vous a recommandée. Il paraît que vous êtes habile de vos mains, cela pourra toujours servir ici. Pour l'instant, vous nettoierez l'atelier, porterez certaines commandes aux clientes et apprendrez le métier sur votre temps libre si vous en avez. Vous irez à la messe tous les dimanches et j'entends bien que vous vous confessiez régulièrement, je ne tolèrerai pas une personne qui n'a pas de religion. Dans cette maison nous observons Carême et faisons maigre tous les vendredis.

\- Mais je viens d'un couvent, madame !

\- Ne m'interrompez pas. Victorine, la bonne, va vous montrer votre chambre. Vous redescendrez dès que vous aurez fini de ranger vos affaires, vu votre baluchon ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. Au fait, je m'appelle Hortense Plassard mais pour vous ce sera «madame».

Un peu hébétée, Irène prend ses affaires et suit la jeune bonne qui lui fait prendre un escalier de service avant d'ouvrir une porte. Irène rentre dans une pièce blanchie au lait de chaux avec un lit, une petite commode, un vase de nuit et un Prie-Dieu. La fenêtre donne sur une petite cour pavée et Irène se dit que c'est plus confortable que le couvent, finalement.

* * *

Levée tous les matins à 5h00, Irène fait le ménage du petit atelier, époussette le magasin, la vitrine, remonte faire sa chambre et se changer. Elle redescend manger avec la bonne puis se presse pour aller porter des commandes le cas échéant. Elle chausse ses sabots, enfile une cape à large capuche puis file comme le vent, heureuse d'être au grand air. L'animation des rues l'enchante et elle commence à connaître ce coin de la ville comme sa poche. Ses narines frémissent lorsqu'elle passe devant les boulangeries, elle lorgne les vitrines de modes et nouveautés et se débarrasse facilement des importuns qui lui proposent de l'accompagner pour un bout de chemin. Sa patronne lui ayant demandé lui ramener son quotidien tous les matins, elle s'est liée avec le vendeur de journaux qui lui donne de temps en temps quelques invendus. «Le Constitutionnel», «Le Figaro», «Le Siècle» mais ses préférés restent «Le Journal des Débats Politiques et Littéraires» ainsi que «La Presse». Le vendeur rit et lui dit que ce ne sont pas des lectures pour jeunes filles, elle s'en moque, ce qu'elle veut c'est essayer de comprendre la marche du monde et non savoir glacer un plastron de chemise ou réussir un bœuf à la ficelle. Le jeu de pouvoir, les alliances et la stratégie politique déployée pendant la campagne de Crimée la passionnent au plus haut point.

Le dimanche matin Victorine et Irène vont à la messe, accompagnées par une Madame Plassard inflexible quant à la régularité de leur présence à cet office. Irène déteste et déteste encore plus être obligée d'aller se confesser. Elle pense que ses pensées ne regardent qu'elle et ce qu'elle a vu et subi au couvent la laisse dubitative pour ce qui est de la charité chrétienne. Elle se fait violence et avoue des péchés véniels imaginaires car si elle disait ce qui lui passe parfois par la tête, elle serait immédiatement excommuniée, pense t-elle.

Parce qu'en fait, elle ne veut pas plus être brodeuse que rester à Angoulême. Elle veut sortir de cette vie étriquée et monotone, pauvre intellectuellement, et pour l'instant la seule échappatoire qu'elle ait trouvée c'est la lecture des journaux. Sa patronne ne la paie pas et elle doit «s'estimer heureuse d'être gracieusement nourrie, logée et de pouvoir apprendre un métier honorable». Il n'empêche que dans le domaine de la broderie, Irène est plus que douée et sa patronne le sait. Elle maîtrise parfaitement le gros point de Venise, commence à se débrouiller en point d'Alençon et la guipure n'a plus de secrets pour elle. Sa patronne le sait d'autant plus qu'une fois, pressée par le temps et parce qu'elle avait une de ses ouvrières malade, elle lui a confié la broderie du col d'une robe de baptême. Irène s'en est sortie avec brio et sa patronne a eu tous les compliments. Irène n'a dit rien, a rongé son frein tant bien que mal.

Et un jour elle en a eu assez : un an de travail acharné, aucun salaire aussi minime soit-il et des repas qui lui donnaient l'impression de faire Carême toute l'année. Elle a eu une entrevue houleuse avec Madame Plassard lui assénant qu'elle avait été assez exploitée et qu'elle s'attendait désormais à avoir un salaire. Sa patronne a poussé de hauts cris, lui a reproché son ingratitude, a essayé de l'attendrir. Irène n'est pas de ce bois-là et c'est seulement sous la menace d'aller voir la concurrence qu'elle a eu gain de cause. En partie seulement car elle aurait dû payer ses repas, chose qu'elle n'a pas faite, préférant, lors des livraisons du matin, acheter son seul repas de la journée. Elle économise férocement et ne quittera pas Angoulême sans un peu d'argent de côté.

* * *

Etienne, le fils de madame Plassard est de passage à Angoulême. C'est la première fois qu'Irène le verra, elle est curieuse. La fébrilité de sa patronne ne fait que croître et Irène se demande si elle ne va pas finir par avoir une attaque. Victorine s'use la santé à faire reluire les moindres recoins de la maison, tout doit être parfait pour la venue du fils prodigue.

Enfin il arrive un matin et Irène a tôt fait de juger le personnage : fils unique, adulé par sa mère, fat et méprisant au possible envers le personnel, il balance avec nonchalance une badine du bout de ses doigts gantés d'un cuir beurre frais. Sa mère est aux petits soins avec lui et il se laisse faire comme un pacha. Irène évite de le croiser autant que faire se peut et baisse la tête à chaque fois qu'elle le rencontre.

Un jour pourtant, il l'arrête.

\- Et bien Mademoiselle, ne soyez donc pas si timide ! Vous m'avez l'air ravissant…

Il glisse l'index sous son menton, elle recule d'un bond.

\- J'ai du travail, laissez-moi passer.

\- Ma mère peut bien attendre. Alors, joli minois, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je travaille, je viens de vous le dire. Laissez-moi passer.

Elle le contourne et file d'un pas pressé tandis qu'il rit.

\- File, petite souris, je saurais bien t'attraper !

Irène commence à avoir peur : le fils de Madame Plassard ne laisse pas passer une occasion de la coincer au détour d'un couloir ou de poser ses mains sur elle en une caresse furtive. Elle sent parfois son souffle dans son cou et il lui a déjà murmuré à l'oreille des propos dont elle n'a pas saisi le sens. Il a les pupilles dilatées quand il la regarde, sa respiration est précipitée, ses mains s'ouvrent et se ferment sporadiquement. Irène se dit qu'il a un problème et que sa mère devrait le faire soigner. L'atmosphère est de plus en plus lourde et Irène coince une chaise sous la porte de sa chambre avant de se coucher.

Alors qu'un soir elle allait s'endormir, la poignée de sa porte s'est doucement abaissée en grinçant. Irène s'est assise dans son lit, tous les sens aux aguets. Grâce à la chaise, la porte ne s'est pas ouverte mais Irène a entendu un grattement insistant.

\- Ouvre donc, je ne veux que te parler petite souris !

La jeune fille n'en croit pas un mot. L'éducation dispensée au couvent ne l'a certainement pas mise au fait de certaines choses, mais elle n'est pas niaise au point de croire qu'Etienne veut simplement lui faire la conversation. Elle a compris qu'il la voulait, mais elle ne sait pas comment.

* * *

Elle l'a découvert quelques nuits plus tard, la chaise vermoulue n'a pas résisté longtemps. Un corps s'est abattu sur celui d'Irène, elle s'est débattue en griffant, en mordant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. La bataille a été silencieuse, intense mais inégale et Irène s'est vite retrouvée réduite à merci. Une bouche chaude et moite s'est emparée de la sienne, elle a serré les dents, tourné la tête. Un genou a forcé les siens à se séparer, des mains avides ont déchiré sa chemise, maltraité ses seins, une douleur subite et irradiante a envahi son bas-ventre et Irène s'est tétanisée de peur et de souffrance. Le supplice n'a pas duré bien longtemps, quelques va-et-vient rapides, des grognements, un corps qui se crispe, une masse qui s'affale à nouveau sur elle.

Irène a peur, elle a mal, elle a honte mais elle trouve la force de repousser son assaillant qui se relève et chuchote, avant de partir.

Tu as de la chance que je doive m'en aller demain, petite souris. Mais je reviendrai, n'en doute pas ! Et n'en profite pas d'avoir perdu ce soir ton pucelage pour te donner à tout le monde. Tu es à moi.

Une fois la porte refermée, Irène enfouit profondément son visage dans l'oreiller et hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales en frappant le matelas de ses poings crispés. Puis la colère et la rage succèdent à la honte et la douleur, des années d'humiliation et de servitude explosent soudain. Plus jamais personne ne lui dira quoi faire, plus jamais personne ne disposera d'elle ainsi, plus jamais personne ne lui donnera d'ordre. Désormais c'est elle qui choisira sa vie et qui mènera le jeu.

Une haine immense et incandescente la dévore de l'intérieur et ne la quittera plus jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

PARIS -1856

Le mois de Mars a été particulièrement fertile en évènements dont Irène n'a retenu que les principaux, du moins à ses yeux : la naissance du Prince Impérial le 16, qui a donné lieu à de multiples réjouissances et le plus important, le traité de Paris qui a mis fin à la guerre de Crimée. Le pays a pavoisé et les politiques se sont rengorgés. La France est considérée comme le principal bénéficiaire de ce traité, voit son isolement ainsi brisé et renforce son influence en Orient, la mer Noire est neutralisée et interdite aux bâtiments de guerre et les prisonniers de guerre rentrent. Irène ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le sultan est désormais une potiche aux mains des anglais et que l'Autriche, faute d'avoir su choisir son camp, s'est mis à dos tous ses voisins. Il n'y a plus de Sainte Alliance et Irène se demande quand la prochaine guerre éclatera.

Cela fait deux années qu'elle s'est installée à Paris : elle a fui Angoulême le jour suivant cette terrible nuit, ses économies cachées dans son jupon et ses affaires dans un modeste sac. Direction Paris, elle sait que c'est là que tout se joue et qu'elle a tout à apprendre. Grâce à ses talents de brodeuse elle a pu trouver une place au sein d'un atelier après quelques mois d'incertitude où elle ne s'était nourrie petitement qu'une fois par jour, d'un arlequin _(1)_ qu'elle achetait pour trois sous. Ses économies lui ont permis de louer une chambre minuscule près de Notre-Dame de Lorette où elle emporte parfois de l'ouvrage car elle est payée à la pièce. Sa première dépense a été l'achat d'un verrou qu'elle a fait poser sur sa porte. Elle s'est ensuite abonnée à un modeste cabinet de lecture où elle peut continuer à consulter journaux et revues. Elle a aussi demandé de l'aide à un professeur de français retiré de l'enseignement qui habite le même immeuble qu'elle et qui l'a prise en affection. Il l'a dirigée vers les grands classiques et lui a donné des cours en échange du ménage de son petit appartement. Cette solitude studieuse lui vaut bien des moqueries de la part de ses compagnes d'atelier qui préféraient essayer de se faire payer un repas à La Maison Dorée _(2)_ pour les plus modestes, et se faire entretenir à l'année pour les plus ambitieuses.

Irène n'est ni stupide ni naïve : le feu qui l'anime est alimenté par la vengeance et ne s'éteindra que lorsque cette dernière aura été assouvie. Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'arrivera à rien en restant brodeuse sauf à finir ses jours aveugle. Mais elle sait aussi qu'il lui faut se différencier des autres et affûter son intelligence qui est «brillante», lui a dit un jour son professeur de français. Elle étudie donc sans relâche, fait de spectaculaires progrès en grammaire et orthographe, l'instruction du couvent en ces domaines ayant été approximative.

\- Irène, lui demande un jour son professeur, pourquoi étudiez-vous ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse ? Pourquoi ne pas épouser un gentil garçon qui vous rendra heureuse ?

\- Les garçons ne sont pas gentils, monsieur Robert, croyez-moi. Je ne veux pas être à la merci de leurs humeurs et rester à la maison à élever une ribambelle d'enfants. J'ai plus intéressant à faire. Je ne veux pas être dominée.

\- Mais vous voulez dominer, non ?

Elle relève la tête du livre qu'elle étudie et le fixe de ses yeux gris-bleus, froids comme l'acier.

\- Oui.

Il soupire, hoche la tête.

\- Vous allez au-devant de cruelles déconvenues Irène. Vous n'êtes pas si insensible que vous voulez bien le laisser croire. Un jour, quelqu'un vous dévorera le cœur et vous n'y pourrez rien.

\- Ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Pour l'instant, j'étudie, j'apprends et quand je me lancerai dans la carrière, rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera.

\- Une carrière galante, n'est-ce-pas…

\- Effectivement. Mais c'est moi qui dicterai mes règles, moi qui imposerai mes choix.

\- Faites attention à vous Irène. C'est un jeu dangereux. Je ne suis pas votre père mais si je puis me permettre, abandonnez cette idée insensée. Je ne sais pas de qui ou de quoi vous voulez vous venger mais vous allez perdre et finir en cendres.

\- Peu m'importe Monsieur Robert.

\- Pauvre enfant…

Il secoue à nouveau la tête, désolé.

* * *

Irène trotte rue d'Artois lorsqu'elle se retrouve brusquement jetée à terre sans savoir vraiment ce qui lui arrive. Aussitôt deux mains robustes la remettent sur pied et tentent de l'épousseter tant bien que mal tandis qu'une voix tonitruante se répand en excuses fleuries. Irène se secoue, rageuse.

\- Mais enfin suis-je donc transparente ?

A peine a t-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle reste bouche bée. Son «agresseur» s'aperçoit de son étonnement et un rire tonitruant éclate dans la rue. Irène se reprend et continue à ronchonner.

\- Monsieur Dumas, je devrais être flattée que vous m'ayiez fait mordre le pavé mais tout de même…

Alexandre Dumas continue à rire.

\- Je déroule un épais tapis d'excuses à vos pieds jeune demoiselle. Que voulez-vous, les trottoirs parisiens sont si étroits !

Elle se met à rire aussi et va pour prendre congé.

\- Que nenni ! C'est l'heure de déjeûner et j'allais rentrer dans cet estimable établissement ! Je vous invite pour me faire pardonner !

Irène refuse tout net, arguant qu'elle n'est pas de ce genre-là bien qu'elle sorte «en cheveux» et sans gants _(3)_. Alexandre Dumas s'offusque.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! Je ne veux pas vous compromettre, je veux juste effacer la mauvaise impression que j'ai pu vous laisser ! Allez, dîtes oui sinon je vais dépérir de honte !

Irène rit : le gabarit d'Alexandre Dumas lui permet largement quelques semaines de «dépérissement» et elle ne manque pas de lui dire. Il rit encore plus fort puis, d'un large revers de bras, lui montre l'entrée de la Maison Dorée.

\- Je vous en prie, faites-moi ce plaisir ! Je connais bien l'endroit, la rédaction de mon journal _(4)_ est au rez-de-chaussée. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, foi de Dumas !

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage poupin. Irène le jauge, jauge l'établissement et se décide à y rentrer.

* * *

 _(1) Un arlequin était une sorte de ragoût. Les restaurants bons marché et populaires achetaient les restes de plats des établissements plus réputés et mélangeaient le tout dans une marmite qui bouillonnait toute la journée._

 _(2) La Maison Dorée était un restaurant réputé, établi à l'angle du Boulevard des Italiens et de la rue d'Artois. Ouvert en 1841, il fut le rendez-vous du tout-Paris culturel et politique et ferma en 1902._

 _(3) A l'époque, seules les prostituées et les ouvrières sortaient «en cheveux», c'est-à-dire sans chapeau et sans gants._

 _(4) En 1854, Alexandre Dumas avait fondé un journal, «Le Mousquetaire», dont le siège social se situait au rez-de-chaussée de La Maison Dorée_


	4. Chapter 4

PARIS -1856

Alexandre Dumas s'efface pour laisser passer Irène et tous deux pénètrent dans l'établissement à la décoration chatoyante. Ils sont entrés rue d'Artois et non Boulevard des italiens. Cette seconde entrée, plus discrète, est réservée aux habitués de marque et propose de discrets et luxueux cabinets, sorte de petits salons privés au service rapide et feutré. Irène ouvre de grands yeux et comprend mieux le surnom de « Maison Dorée » : les dorures règnent sans partage que ce soit sur des rinceaux, des trumeaux, des cornes d'abondance… Il y en a vraiment partout à l'instar de miroirs dont la surabondance donne un léger tournis. Alexandre Dumas a suivi le regard d'Irène et rit.

\- Ce n'est certes pas la Domus Aurea de Néron, mais on y mange tout aussi bien ! Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Il la débarrasse galamment de son mantelet et s'assied près d'elle mais pas trop, ce dont elle lui sait gré.

\- Alors, jeune demoiselle, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans notre capitale ?

Elle lui explique en quelques mots succincts qu'elle est brodeuse mais n'en dit pas plus. Il hoche la tête.

\- J'avais remarqué. Le bout de vos doigts est marqué de piqûres d'aiguilles. Vous faîtes donc partie de cette cohorte de jeunes femmes qui seront aveugles à 40 ans à force de broder nuit et jour. Et pendant ce temps, nos riches oisives pareront leurs épaules de ce qui vous ruinera la vue. Triste constat.

\- Nécessité fait loi Monsieur Dumas. Mais, si cela ne vous gêne pas, assez parlé de moi.

\- Vous avez raison, veuillez excuser mon indiscrétion chronique. Mangeons plutôt !

Le menu arrive et plonge Irène dans des abîmes de perplexité : entre les «petites croustades au salpicon», la «côte de bœuf à la Conti», les «petits poulets nouveaux à la polonaise», la «petite truite à la meunière» («mais tout est donc petit ?» se demande Irène), la «charlotte de nouilles à la viennoise», le «biscuit glacé en surprise» et la «meringue à la Sardanapale», elle ne sait que choisir. Guidée par Alexandre Dumas, elle se décide enfin mais replonge dans son questionnement lorsque le couvert est mis : trop de verres, trop de fourchettes, trop de tout.

\- Vous ne savez pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne suis qu'une brodeuse, monsieur Dumas, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autant de plats ni d'autant de couverts. Sans compter les verres…

\- Bast, ce n'est pas compliqué, je vous explique.

Lorsque les plats arrivent, Irène fait bonne figure et ne se trompe pas. L'appétit d'Alexandre Dumas la laisse pantoise : c'est un ogre bon enfant et sa mâchoire est redoutable. Il rit de son étonnement et son rire est à l'instar de son charisme : énorme. La conversation suit son cours et bien qu'il se montre faussement offusqué qu'elle n'ait pas encore lu un seul de ses romans, Alexandre Dumas est impressionné par la solidité de la culture littéraire d'Irène.

\- Et bien jeune dame, vous connaissez vos grands classiques sur le bout des doigts, je vous en félicite ! Je gage que ce n'est pas au couvent que l'on vous en a autant appris, je me trompe ?

\- Je fais le ménage chez un professeur de français et en échange il me donne des cours. J'ai tellement à apprendre !

\- Vous le féliciterez pour moi ! Mais pourquoi tant apprendre si c'est pour rester brodeuse ?

Irène ne répond pas. Il la regarde, pensif, en triturant sa lèvre inférieure puis hoche doucement la tête.

\- Désolé. Je pose trop de questions.

\- C'est compliqué Monsieur Dumas. Mais puis-je vous demander un service ?

\- Dîtes-moi tout.

\- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre les bonnes manières ? Je suis d'une gaucherie sans nom et je déteste ça.

\- Et cela vous servira plus tard, n'est-ce-pas ? Non, ne me répondez pas, cela ne me regarde pas. Ce sera avec plaisir jeune Irène, où vous voulez, quand vous voulez ! En échange, promettez-moi de lire au moins un de mes romans ou j'en mourrai de désespoir !

* * *

Elle le voit tous les dimanches, son seul jour de repos. Pour ne pas être en retard dans son travail, elle passe deux heures de plus par jour à broder chez elle et ses nuits sont de plus en plus courtes. Peu importe, le dimanche rattrape à lui seul les avanies de la semaine. Alexandre la reçoit dans un petit appartement – suite à d'importants problèmes financiers, il a dû vendre son château de Monte-Cristo à Port-Marly- et toute la journée il se transforme en professeur de bonnes manières. Tout y passe : diction, tournure de phrases, tenue corporelle, mode… Il se transforme même, à la grande joie d'Irène, en maitre à danser et se lance tout seul dans une polka échevelée. Le quadrille français cause bien des tourments à Irène. Trop de figures (Pantalon – Eté – Poule – Pastourelle – Trénis – Galopade) elles-mêmes subdivisée en sous-figures ont vu Irène s'emmêler les pieds dans son jupon, se tromper de sens, se cogner dans Alexandre et même s'étaler à plat-ventre sur le parquet ciré… Alexandre, intraitable, la fait recommencer encore et encore.

\- Allez Pounette, tu peux le faire, de toute façon tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans savoir danser impeccablement ! Foi d'Alexandre Davy de la Pailleterie Dumas !

La première fois qu'il lui a dit son nom complet, Irène a ouvert des yeux ronds. Alexandre Dumas a ri.

\- Hé, moitié sang bleu, moitié sang noir (1) ! Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, Pounette !

C'est le surnom qu'il a décidé de lui donner, trouvant «Irène» trop sévère. Il lui a aussi fallu peu de semaines pour la tutoyer alors que, malgré ses demandes, elle ne peut se résoudre à en faire de même envers lui. Elle a bien voulu abandonner le « Monsieur Dumas » et l'appeler Alexandre mais c'est tout.

Au bout de six mois d'un apprentissage intensif, Alexandre Dumas se déclare satisfait.

\- Pounette, je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais. Tu danses comme une reine, tu maîtrises l'art de la conversation pour autant que ton cynisme habituel veuille bien cacher le bout de son vilain nez, les conventions sociales n'ont plus de secret pour toi et tu possèdes une solide culture générale dûe en grande partie, et vois comme je suis modeste, à la lecture assidue de mes romans. Je t'aurais bien enseigné l'équitation mais dès qu'un cheval me voit, il se sauve, ne voulant mourir de fatigue sous un poids… conséquent.

Ils sont assis tous deux dans un sofa. Alexandre Dumas se tourne vers Irène et saisit ses petites mains dans les siennes, larges et solides.

\- Pounette, je crois avoir compris ce que tu voulais faire. C'est ta vie et je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais fais très attention à toi, ne fais confiance à personne, ne te confie à personne. Le monde est cruel : sais-tu ce que Melle Mars (2) a dit après que je sois passé la voir ? «Ouvrez les fenêtres, ça pue le nègre ! (3)». Tu es belle, tu es intelligente, tu es cultivée et d'extraction trop obscure pour qu'un quidam intéressant digne baisser les yeux vers toi. Voilà notre monde Pounette, il vaut mieux avoir un titre et de l'argent qu'une tête bien faite et bien pleine comme toi. Les hommes «baissent» toujours les yeux sur les femmes alors qu'à mon avis, ils devraient plutôt les lever. Alors méfie-toi de tout le monde. Et n'oublie jamais que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, jour et nuit, pour autant de temps que tu le jugeras nécessaire.

* * *

(1) Le père d'Alexandre Dumas s'appelait Thomas Alexandre Davy de la Pailleterie, fils d'un noble normand et d'une esclave de Saint-Domingue. Il sera le premier général d'Empire avec des racines afro-antillaises.

(2) Anne-Françoise-Hippolyte Boutet, dite Mademoiselle Mars, était une comédienne française (1779 – 1847). Rentrée à la Comédie Française à l'âge de 16 ans, elle y jouera les ingénues avant de poursuivre sa carrière dans des rôles plus modernes.

(3) Source : société des amis d'Alexandre Dumas


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Désolée pour le lenteur de parution mais je me suis trouvée tout soudain à court d'idées, à regarder mon écran comme une autruche regarderait un réveil..._

 _Mais bon, c'est reparti !_

* * *

PARIS -1857

Il manque cependant à Irène une chose dont elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne peut en faire l'impasse : la pratique de l'équitation. Elle a vu les flamboyants équipages et délicates amazones monter et redescendre les allées du Bois de Boulogne, elle en a étudié les rites et heures auxquelles on se doit d'être vu mais elle n'est jamais montée sur un cheval et de plus elle en a une peur terrible. Se percher sur un animal de plusieurs quintaux capable de vous fracasser d'un seul coup de rein lui semble une tâche insurmontable à laquelle elle s'attelle néanmoins en se disant que «qui veut la fin veut les moyens». Toute entière tendue vers son but, elle est prête à affronter sa plus grande peur parce qu'elle ne veut rien laisser au hasard ni à la moindre improvisation.

Mais elle se dit qu'elle préfèrerait encore manger des araignées vivantes…

Elle part donc un dimanche matin munie d'un léger en-cas et fait à pied le chemin qui l'amène à la barrière de l'Etoile ce qui lui prend une bonne heure. Mais c'est une marcheuse alerte aussi ne ressent-elle pas la fatigue lorsque, enfin arrivée, elle demande à voir Victor Franconi (1). Un lad va le chercher et pendant la courte attente, Irène se garde bien d'approcher un seul cheval, s'écartant prestement dès qu'elle en voit un à moins de cinq mètres.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

L 'homme est de taille moyenne, présente un visage aux yeux profondément enfoncés dans les orbites et arbore une moustache à l'impériale mise à la mode par Napoléon III.

\- Bonjour. Ce serait pour des leçons d'équitation.

\- Si c'est pour votre maîtresse, dîtes-lui de se déplacer en personne que je vois si elle sait déjà monter un peu. Bonne journée.

Et il tourne les talons mais ne va pas bien loin.

\- Je ne suis pas une domestique monsieur ! C'est pour moi.

Il revient sur ses pas, à présent curieux.

\- Pour vous ? Savez-vous au moins le prix de mes leçons ? Je doute que vous soyez capable d'en payer ne serait-ce que la moitié d'une.

\- Si je n'en sais pas le prix, je ne peux vous répondre.

\- Savez-vous monter ?

\- Non. Les chevaux me font très peur.

Il la regarde, intrigué.

\- Et vous voulez apprendre à monter ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- C'est personnel.

\- Donc, si je résume, une jeune femme inconnue, pauvre et néanmoins orgueilleuse me demande de lui apprendre à tenir sur des animaux dont elle ne connaît absolument rien et qui l'effraient au plus haut point ?

\- Je ne suis pas pauvre.

\- Ho si, vous l'êtes ! Apparemment fort habile en couture et broderie, on voit à peine les multiples ravaudages de votre jupe, mais pauvre assurément !

Mortifiée, Irène ne répond rien et baisse le nez. Victor Franconi reste un moment silencieux puis se met à rire.

\- Vous me plaisez Mademoiselle ! Voici ce que je vous propose : vous venez ici tous les dimanches matin dès six heures et pour commencer vous vous occuperez de nettoyer les boxes. Vous vous familiariserez ainsi avec les chevaux car il est hors de question que vous montiez dessus pétrie de peur.

\- Je ne pense pas que nettoyer des boxes suffira à payer le prix des leçons.

\- Etrange, j'aurais plutôt cru que vous vous refuseriez à cette besogne plutôt… salissante. Oubliez pour l'instant le prix des leçons puisque vous n'en n'aurez pas tout de suite. Je jugerai ensuite si je puis vous enseigner l'équitation ou pas.

«Et le nettoyage des boxes gratuit !» pense Irène qui ne dit mot et consent. Elle se dit qu'elle va devoir, une fois de plus rogner sur son sommeil afin de tout mener de front mais dès qu'elle aura atteint son but, elle dormira tout son saoûl. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Irène a passé trois mois, tous les dimanches, à se lever dès potron-minet, avaler une soupe hâtive et partir barrière de l'Etoile. Elle a ravalé sa fierté, obéi sans mot dire, nettoyé, râclé, lavé. De temps en temps, Victor Franconi la regardait s'activer puis repartait sans un mot. Elle ne s'est jamais plainte, n'a jamais rechigné et lorsqu'elle avait un petit moment libre, se faufilait dans un coin sombre pour regarder les mondaines prendre leurs leçons d'équitation. Elle admirait les tenues d'amazone strictes et sobres, tout le contraire de la mode féminine qui engloutissait les femmes sous les dentelles, volants et rubans, elle essayait de retenir des termes et expressions mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les chevaux bien trop grands et bien trop imprévisibles. Sales bêtes…

\- Mademoiselle, je pense qu'il est temps que vous montiez enfin sur un cheval.

Victor Franconi l'intercepte dès son arrivée.

\- Mais les boxes ?

\- Terminé pour vous. Vous êtes bien plus têtue et volontaire que je ne me l'imaginais, suivez-moi.

Victor ouvre un box.

\- Voici Vaillant, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux.

Irène ouvre des yeux exorbités et part en courant, vite rattrapée par Victor.

\- Un peu de courage, vous n'en avez pas manqué jusqu'ici !

\- Mais ce n'est pas un cheval, c'est un éléphant ! Et tout noir en plus !

Placide, Vaillant attend dans le box. C'est un gigantesque Frison qui toise 1m75 au garrot et pousse l'élégance jusqu'à porter l'encolure en col-de-cygne. Petites et mobiles, ses oreilles s'agitent en tous sens et il tend une tête curieuse vers Victor.

\- Vaillant je te présente Irène. Irène, je vous présente Vaillant.

Statufiée, Irène ne bouge pas et il faut que Victor la tire doucement vers le cheval.

\- Il est gentil, agréable, très doux…

\- Et très grand ! bafouille Irène.

\- Tendez-lui la main, il ne va pas vous mordre, promis !

Irène recule, Victor appelle :

\- Brutus ! Garde !

Un molosse jaillit et s'assied devant Irène. Elle le connaît bien, il lui fait fête à chaque fois qu'il la voit mais quand Victor dit «Garde !», Brutus garde. A chaque fois qu'Irène essaie de le contourner, il fait quelques pas et se poste devant elle. Irène se résigne enfin.

\- A la bonne heure ! jubile Victor. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça, entrez dans le box.

Elle s'exécute en rasant les murs. Soudain Victor verrouille derrière elle.

\- Vous allez rester avec lui un petit moment, le temps que j'aille donner quelques cours. Ne pensez même pas à crier, vous aller lui faire peur et le boxe n'est pas si grand…

Tétanisée, Irène passe un long moment à essayer de se dissoudre dans le mur puis se décide à ouvrir enfin les yeux. Vaillant la regarde, paisible et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer la robe noire, luisante et frissonnante de ce géant débonnaire. Tout est noir dans cet animal : robe, crinière, sabots et la sensation de puissance en est décuplée. Lorsque Victor revient, Irène a le bout des doigts posé sur le chanfrein de Vaillant.

* * *

Les cours ont succédé aux cours. Impitoyable, Victor ne tolère aucune excuse, aucune remarque, aucune fatigue. Les premiers temps il semble à Irène qu'elle n'entend que «En selle !» tant ses chutes sont nombreuses et lorsqu'un jour elle se foule le poignet en chutant, il le lui bande sans ménagement et lui ordonne de remonter aussitôt. Lorsqu'enfin elle maîtrise les trois allures naturelles tant en amazone qu'à califourchon, sans tomber et avec une assiette digne de ce nom, il passe alors aux allures artificielles du dressage. Pendant des heures, Irène apprend, mémorise, claque de la langue, ordonne de la voix, des genoux, des cuisses, des talons, travaille l'épaule en dedans, le travers, le revers, et lorsqu'un jour elle réussit la pirouette aux trois allures, Victor applaudit en riant. Irène sourit, flatte Vaillant. Elle a noué un lien particulier avec cette montagne de muscles qui l'effrayait tant. Ce Frison est cabotin, joueur, espiègle, aime apprendre et sa patience ne connaît pas de limites. Lorsqu'elle va le chercher au box pour travailler, Irène n'a pas besoin de longe : elle ouvre et il la suit docilement sans jamais la dépasser. Voir marcher tranquillement côte-à-côte ce géant et cette femme minuscule a fait ouvrir bien des yeux ronds et réjouit secrètement Victor. Personne sauf lui ne voulait monter ce titan mais dès qu'il a vu Irène, Victor a su que ce cheval était pour elle.

\- Allez vient grosse bête, repos pour tous les deux !

Suivie de Vaillant, Irène rentre dans le box, le dépoussière, le nettoie, lui fait les pieds, s'assure qu'il a suffisamment d'eau et de fourrage et lui donne une friandise. Elle est en train de nettoyer sa selle lorsque Victor vient la rejoindre.

\- Irène, vous en savez maintenant suffisamment pour damer le pion à bon nombre de cavalières.

\- Grâce à vous, merci. Et je n'ai toujours pas payé une seule leçon…

\- Laissez cela, voulez-vous ? Disons que je n'ai jamais eu de boxes aussi propres et que cela vaut bien les leçons que je vous ai données... Je crois avoir compris comment vous envisagiez votre futur, aussi ai-je une proposition à vous faire. Vous êtes intelligente et savez pertinemment que vous devez faire parler de vous afin que l'on vous remarque et que l'on cesse de vous prendre pour une domestique, comme je l'ai fait au début. Vous voyez la place Vendôme ? Une somme de 20.000 francs-or est promise à celle qui en fera deux fois le tour au galop et au plus près de la colonne. Je dis bien «celle qui en fera le tour» parce que c'est un pari lancé parmi… heu… dans… heu… le monde auquel vous aspirez, vous voyez ?

\- Si je comprends bien, c'est un pari lancé parmi les courtisanes…

Gêné, Victor hoche silencieusement la tête. Irène sourit amèrement.

\- Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête pour si peu Victor ! Je n'ai pas les moyens de me montrer susceptible. Qui a lancé ce pari ? Un riche oisif, trop lâche pour le faire lui-même et qui a envie de voir une femme se casser la nuque ? Qui, sous le prétexte de sport équestre rêve de voir des femmes se battre comme des harengères à coups de cravache pour gagner cette très confortable somme ?

\- Un peu de tout cela je crois. Ne vous offensez pas mais je crois que vous pouvez remporter ce pari, ce qui vous mettra à l'abri du besoin pour un bon moment. Et si je me souviens bien, le visage d'un de mes palefreniers a fait un jour connaissance avec votre cravache…

\- Il n'avait pas à rudoyer Vaillant ! C'est un gros bébé qui ne demande qu'à s'amuser et qui est plein d'amour. J'ai beaucoup de peine à l'idée de le quitter.

\- Concourez avec lui.

\- Vous êtes fou ? Il va se rompre le cou ou une jambe et vous serez obligé de l'abattre !

\- Avec vous, non. Il vous aime, vous fait confiance et ferait n'importe quoi pour vous.

\- Justement ! Vous me demandez de l'amener à l'abattoir, ni plus ni moins et je refuse ! Cette place est ridiculement petite pour deux chevaux lancés au galop et le premier virage risque bien d'être fatal soit au cheval, soit à la cavalière ou même aux deux.

\- Non, si vous savez bien le négocier. Vaillant a le pied le plus sûr que je connaisse et s'il est bien plus lourd qu'un pur-sang arabe, il est très calme et moins sujet à s'effrayer à la moindre alerte. Je suis aussi sûr de lui que de vous.

Irène a réfléchi quelques jours mais devant la possibilité offerte de se faire connaître et de sortir de sa condition, elle capitule et finit par dire oui. Accompagnée de Victor, elle reconnaît le terrain avec Vaillant, étudie la courbe et l'inclinaison du virage, s'entraîne à virer serré. Vaillant répond bien, s'amuse mais Irène sait que la moindre rudesse le braquera et qu'il n'en fera alors qu'à sa tête, ce qui risque de se révéler dangereux.

* * *

Le jour de la course est arrivé. Au petit matin, la place s'est remplie de monde contenu derrière des barrières et une estrade trône à un bout. Irène y est présentée par Victor qui a du mal à retenir un Vaillant rendu nerveux par les cris de la foule. Le cheval et la selle sont rapidement examinés et pendant que sa concurrente fait admirer à la foule sa taille admirablement prise dans son corset et ses mollets découverts, Irène s'isole avec Vaillant après avoir écouté les dernières recommandations de Victor. Elle entoure de ses bras la tête du cheval et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Ecoute-moi grosse bête. Ça va aller. N'aie pas peur, je suis avec toi. N'écoute pas les cris, n'écoute pas les hurlements, n'écoute que moi et tout ira bien. Je te protège comme tu me protèges. Juste deux tours, Vaillant.

Il est temps pour elle de se mettre sur la ligne de départ. La foule se tait brusquement. Quelques secondes de silence, on entend le piaffement des chevaux impatients, un coup de feu déchire l'air et dans un puissant élan, Vaillant élance ses 850 kilos de muscles.

* * *

Victor Franconi (1810 – 1897) : petit-fils d'Antonio Franconi (1737-1836 - écuyer italien et fondateur du Cirque Olympique), Victor a fondé en 1845 un établissement de spectacles en plein air, «L'Hippodrome », situé place de l'Etoile. La dynastie Franconi a donné au monde du cheval ses plus brillants écuyers et Victor Franconi fut aussi un théoricien remarqué de la pratique équestre, auteur de plusieurs livres à ce sujet : Le Cavalier (Paris - 1855), l'Ecuyer (Paris - 1860)


End file.
